


You Have To Be

by TheSeventhL



Category: Lost
Genre: Character Death, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeventhL/pseuds/TheSeventhL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurley doesn't do explosions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the season one finale, Exodus; title is also a dialogue quote from said episode. Canon character death referenced. Takes place during the season three finale, Through The Looking Glass.

Hurley doesn't do explosions. He's done gunshots and near-drowning and smoke monsters but explosions - just don't even go there.

Everyone has that one moment they will never forget. Hurley will carry his all the way home, images literally seared into his mind: the casual move of an arm, the sentence stopped mid-word, the boom.

"Dude."

Hurley knew his bad luck had a body count. But even Arzt didn't deserve to go out that way. No one does.

When the Others descend upon the camp, Hurley is far away. He doesn't do explosions. He does not like how they end.


End file.
